Many disabled and elderly persons are inhibited or precluded from playing golf due to various aspects of their conditions. Some may have trouble getting into position to swing a golf club, such as those who rely on a wheelchair for mobility. Others may not be able to effectively grip and/or move their body to swing the club, such as persons suffering from certain paralysis. Still others may be physically able, but lack the cognitive ability to swing a golf club in a traditional manner, such as some mentally disabled or autistic persons.
Additionally, many persons seek to improve their golf swing through the use of training apparatuses. Training apparatuses physically manipulate a person's movement or the movement of their club to teach certain swing mechanics. Many persons learn more effectively by witnessing visual demonstrations of certain techniques including, but not limited to, the pendulum-like swing motion often used in chipping and putting.